


Let Me Save You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Leukemia, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dean dies in this so be careful, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is diagnosed with stage-four Leukemia exactly three months, four days, six hours, and thirteen minutes before he dies while holding his little brother’s hand. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Save You

Dean is diagnosed with stage-four Leukemia exactly three months, four days, six hours, and thirteen minutes before he dies while holding his little brother’s hand. 

After the doctor delivers the news, Sam watches as Dean laughs until there are tears in his eyes. There is, apparently, so much irony in the fact that Dean Winchester, who’d been to Hell and back, would die at the hands of something so completely out of his control. 

Sam, however, doesn’t understand what’s so funny. 

Sam wants to sell his soul again. He doesn’t give a flying fuck that he’s going around in circles, repeating the same mistake that the two had made over and over again. But Dean forbids him. He begs Sam, with a shaking voice and trembling hands. Please, Sammy. Don’t do this. You can’t do this to me again. 

So Sam does exactly what is asked of him. Nothing.

He watches Dean’s health slowly decline. Watches the light in his eyes dim a little more each day. Watches him lose his strength, his freedom; everything that makes Dean Winchester who he is. And Sam isn’t allowed to do a damn thing about it.

~~

Sam should be prepared for Dean’s death. He knows it’s coming; the nurses have been shooting him empathetic looks and Dean can hardly speak anymore. But he isn’t.

Sam sits at Dean’s bedside, now, using every ounce of his willpower to keep the tears at bay. Dean’s feeble grip around Sam’s hand is the only thing keeping Sam from walking right out of there and finding a crossroads demon. 

"Sam," Dean says, voice barely a whisper. "Sammy."

Sam meets Dean’s now dull green eyes and is shocked to see the amount of pure love emanating from them. He’s looking at Sam like he’s the most incredible thing on earth. 

"Yeah?" Sam asks, barely able to get any words out. 

“‘M not…good at stuff like this, you know that. But you..you’re gonna be fine without me, alright? I want you to find a girl, live your life. Can you do that?”

Sam knows for a fact that he can’t. Not after this. Not after everything. But he lies. For Dean.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can.” 

Dean smiles and squeezes Sam’s hand a little harder. His fingers are cold. And then Dean tells his little brother something he’d never thought he’d hear:

“I love you, Sam.”

Sam can’t contain the sob that escapes him, then. He begs his brother to let him help him, let him save his life. 

“Please, Dean, please—“

A single-toned beep echoes throughout the hospital room and Dean’s grip on Sam’s hand goes slack.


End file.
